The Mystery of Disappearence
by XMidnight-WolfX
Summary: One day while Sakura was sweeping, Sasuke was watching her. What happens when she disappears right under Sasuke's nose? Not literally Where has she gone to? SasuxSakura and others. Prepare for the worst!
1. Chapter 1 Sweeping Mystery

Hey All! He's a strange parody rmance kind of story. This takes place like right after the Chunin exam. Hope you enjoy.**  
**

**Chapter 1- Sweeping Mystery**

The rain had been pouring all week, except the sun had finally come out on this day. The sun was shinning happily but water puddles were still scattered around the area of Konoha. A young pink haired kunoichi stood outside of a small, dainty café with a broom. She and her blonde friend, Ino, had been helping out at the café as an odd job. Sakura was looking up and admired the endless light blue sky.

After a few more moments of sky gazing Sakura finally snapped out of her trance and continued to sweep up the leaves.

* * *

A young ninja with raven hair was walking down the busiest street of Konoha out of boredom. Today was another day off, and everyone was doing something. His white shorts swished as he continued to walk through the crowds of people. He disliked places like these, there were way too many people for him. Sasuke decided to more off onto a street that was more secluded.

He continued to walk and he remembered that his team mate, Sakura would be working at a café not far from his current location, and it was a very secluded place. A smirk appeared across his face and he decided to go and spy on her. Sasuke jumped onto the roves and ran towards the café. When the café came into sight he stopped and squatted on a branch to that he was hidden in the tree.

He saw her. Her short pink hair was, well, pink and pink. But he always liked her hair for some strange reason. He thought that is was seductive and soothing at the same time. She wasn't wear her usual red kunoichi outfit, instead she wore a short pink dress with blue flowers on it and a couple… Uchiha fan symbols? He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the fans.

If Sakura were to look up about four yards away, she would probably notice the handsome Uchiha spying on her in a tree. But Sasuke made sure that his chakra was undetectable as he watched her sweep up leaves.

* * *

She hummed a soft tune that she didn't know, but it seemed familiar to her. Sakura couldn't help but be happy on a bright and peaceful day like this, so she smiled. She continued to sweep, but she stopped when she heard a noise. She looked behind her and saw nothing unusual, so she continued to sweep. She continued to smiled until she heard the noise again. Sakura turned around and again saw nothing. She felt like she was being watched but she dismissed the idea, yet she felt very uncomfortable as she continued to sweep.

Sakura closed her eyes for a few seconds as she swept. When she opened them she saw a shadow looming over her. She turned around and saw nothing. Her heart was racing. She dropped the broom and quickly turned around.

"Who's there? Naruto! This isn't funny!"

* * *

Sasuke watched her, he was thinking that she was going insane. She kept turning around and then she turned around and told Naruto to cut it out… but Naruto wasn't even around. It was just Sakura, and himself.

* * *

Sakura was very uneasy. She picked up her broom and continued to sweep up the leaves. Sakura was sweeping up leaves near a small puddle of water and she looked down at it. Her heart stopped at the reflection. Someone was behind her. She did something to her eyes and she looked back at the puddle. That person was getting closer to her. 

Sakura could take it, she turned around and with her eyes, she saw it. Sakura screamed.

* * *

Sasuke blinked and during that time he heard her scream. By the time he opened them, she was gone and the broom hit the ground. He blinked again in confusion; his heart was racing because she wasn't anywhere to be seen. There was no way she could disappear so fast. He thought about how she was acting. Maybe she saw something he couldn't. 

He activated his Sharingan and stopped dead. There was chakra residue by where Sakura was standing, but it wasn't hers. He jumped out of the tree and went to the spot. When he looked at it more closely, he noticed that it was two people. They had kidnapped her.

* * *

OOOh! And so the mystery begins! And don't worry, I don't think stupid Koro will be in here... or will he? hm... he might, I just don't know yet. 

And for all of you who don't know Koro.. go see my other story, the longest one, and check chapter 2.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Lost in Translation

Hehehe, Now how will this chapter turn out...? We'll just see. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2-Lost in Translation**

Sasuke was in the Hokage's office. The place was a mess due to all the stacks of papers and piles of booklets and such, the Hokage had been busy lately. Sasuke had told Tsunade what had happened. She was devastated by the news.

Tsunade sat at her desk with her fingers crossed and her forehead resting against them. Tsunade sighed, she didn't know what to do. She thought about it and Sasuke sat in the chair in an unusual eerie quiet.

Tsunade finally looked up and said, "I'm leaving you to create a group of six and pursuing them. Leave at once."

Sasuke was surprised even though his cold and emotionless exterior didn't show it. He got up and left Tsunade's office. As soon as he exited the building he ran off. Sasuke thought about who he'd have joining him, his first stop was his team mate, Uzumaki Naruto.

He met Naruto at his usual place and filled him in that he'd be going on a mission with him. Naruto was excited about it, but Sasuke didn't tell him what the mission was. Sasuke and Naruto went off to get the second member and third member, Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata. Sasuke told Neji and Hinata about the mission while Naruto wasn't paying attention. Neji, of course, found the mission interesting, he'd be chasing after people who kidnapped someone from their village. Hinata was depressed about hearing about what happened to Sakura. She wanted to help out any way she could. Hinata ran off to get their fourth member, Yamanaka Ino.

Ino was blazing furious about the fact that someone kidnapped her friend and she chose to go with them. On the other end, Sasuke and Naruto went to recruit their fifth member, Nara Shikamaru. He said it was troublesome but he'd do it anyway. And with Neji he had gone to get their sixth member, Ten-ten. She was excited to go and kick some butt, but also troubled that one of her friends had been kidnapped right under their noses.

As soon as they all had been gathered they packed their supplies and headed toward the Konoha gate for departure. When everyone was there, Naruto seeming to be the last one to get there, Tsunade appeared and informed them that Neji was in charge with Sasuke as his second. Sasuke of course was outraged out this, but he decided it was probably the best choice. And after that they departed.

They walked northwest from the gates throught the forest, as that was where Kakashi had spotted two mysterious people leave while carrying something. They walked for three hours, every few minutes Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji would activate their eyes for clues; each time they did they found a clue and continued to follow the clues. It was passed 10 p.m. when they decided to stop and set up camp. The actual fact was that they were in an area that was unknown to them, and maybe even the rest of the village. They had gotten lost somewhere among the endless trees.

Naruto and Hinata went off to find wood, Hinata went along so that Naruto wouldn't get lost. The others set up their tents and decided who'd take shifts when. Sasuke was first, then Ten-ten, and then Ino; that was the shifts for their first night, who knew how long they'd be searching.

Naruto came back with a very pink faced Hinata, surprisingly they hadn't found much wood; but it was enough to sustain a fire for that night. After dinner Ino went to sleep along with Hinata, while the others sat around the fire in a circle.

"It was creepy out there when we were looking for wood…" Naruto whined.

"What, dobe, afraid of the woods?" Sasuke smirked.

"NO! But that's no it… it was strange. The farther we looked the more eerie it got. It got more and more misty and dark and could've sworn I heard carnivores…"

They looked at Naruto and rolled their eyes, "You're just imagining things." Ten-ten said.

After that Naruto went to be, pouting. Shikamaru went to sleep along with him. All that was left was Ten-ten, Neji, and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, but how is it possible for her to disappear like that…?" Ten-ten whispered sadly.

"Like I know!" Sasuke grunted.

It was silent for many minutes and then Ten-ten stood up and left for bed, Neji joined her. Sasuke was alone. He sat by the fire, consumed by his thoughts. After a few hours he was still caught up in his thoughts that he didn't feel a hand on his shoulder, that was until the hand shook him ferociously. He turned to see Ten-ten standing over him with her eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Your shift is over." Is all she said.

Sasuke got up and walked into his tent to see Naruto sprawled out on the floor and a sleeping Ino twitch-kicking Naruto in the face. Sasuke smirked at the sight. He laid down and quickly snoozed off to sleep.

Sasuke was awoken by being kicked in the ribs. He jolted up and growled.

"What?"

"Shhh... " Ino said, "Listen…"

Sasuke listened, all he heard was silence, or was it? He noticed something odd. It was a light growling or an animal. And then he heard it, there were voices. It was a language he didn't know. Sasuke looked questioning at Ino.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"During my shift I heard this and woke everyone up. I can understand it, like Ten-ten and Hinata… but just barely. I think they're related to the kidnapping."

"You can? How?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Sakura taught us some of the language. If they speak it, then maybe they know where she's gone to."

Naruto was listening to them. "So all we have to do is ask them."

He ran out of the tent before the two could stop him. Naruto ran toward the noise and saw a group of five people dressed in jungle forest clothes; the clothes were well made and the people didn't look to bizarre. But they did carry spears and other weapons. Naruto ran towards them.

"Hey! Can you help us?" The moment the words left his mouth he was met by the tips of the weapons. Naruto sweat-dropped.

The people seemed to dislike what Naruto did. But Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke came to help him out, but the two guys met the weapons as well.

"Todo no arikarli kabu?" Shouted one of the taller males of the group.

Ino sweat-dropped as Ten-ten, Neji, and Hinata came to them, "uhm… Fruitake ne bogaliri…?" Ino said.

The people became hostile toward her as well, they cornered Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru.

"Ino, what did you say!" Naruto asked as the spear was being poked at him.

"She said something about a smelling boar…" Ten-ten said.

"I what!" Ino screamed.

"Let me try." Ten-ten approached the people, " …Correko nishe dokeroi peasuru…?"

They became outraged at Ten-ten and she sweat-dropped as she and Neji too were cornered with the others.

"Way to go Ten-ten, nice way to say that their mother is a slut…" Ino said.

* * *

Lol, poor guys. BTW this is a totally made up language. I would've done it in Japanese for something, but I decided againt it. 

Next chapter: 'This Can't Get Anyworse!'


	3. Chapter 3 Hakuna Matata

Once again, the language is a made up one. Please review and tell me whether this story is good or not.

* * *

**Hakuna Matata**

* * *

The guys were glaring at both the girls. The spears got closer.

"U-uhm…." Hinata stuttered, " … daito ne Sakura kojuikara loofto no bigateei lorubo…"

The strange and hostile people lowered their weapons. One stepped toward Hinata, "Todokeru ne Sakura ishimo koujo?"

Hinata looked at the one talking to her, "Taikoro, meisu ko reitsulo bokinip ponji."

The strange people took out some clubs and next thing they knew they woke up with their hands and legs tied up on a log; three to each log. The man and his companions took them in the direction of where the area got eerie and misty. They continued to walk for an hour.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined.

"Ka?" Said the man.

"Let me see," Hinata turned to the man, "Naruto-kun hoppi furumi nikali."

The man nodded, "Sukewo."

Hinata turned to Naruto, "He said 'almost'."

They continued to walk until they came upon a wall of huge trees with a big cave and the foot of one of them. The man, known as Jio as Hinata found out, pointed to the cave and carried them in. When they emerged on the other side, they all stopped dead. What they saw was unbelievable.

The place he led them to was a hidden tropical oasis. It was a tropical paradise. Everything was colorful and very connected to nature. Naruto looked up to see a flock of rainbow long tailed parrots fly overhead. This place was surely amazing.

When they finally composed themselves they noticed that it was getting dark in this hidden paradise. By the time all light had vanished the group was tired; after all they were hanging by their hands and legs. After a few more moments they saw light. As they drew nearer they saw a village. There were people dancing in front of a giant bon fire; the source of the light.

It was like a modern Native American/ Japanese village, just leaning more to the Amazon kind of tribe. It was like a traditional Japanese village just with the Amazon touch to it and a giant village square with a bon fire in the center and crazy people dancing around it. Jio and the others entered the village and went to the square where the commotion was.

A very traditional Japanese palace stood on the other side of the square, it stood magnificently as it caught all seven of their eyes. They neared the crazy people dancing and a group of men, who looked like guards, approached them. Jio and the men talked, Jio kept pointing to the group. Finally the main guard nodded and each guard took a log, which they found surprising that they could carry them so easily.

The guards took them into a hut like building and closed them into a room with strange clothes.

The main guard said in a husky voice, "Putachu no hiba ropolupa jakulo nogicco." And untied them, and left the room, locking it behind him.

They all rubbed their wrists and ankles then looked at Hinata. They all were wondering what he had said.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed, "He said… that we are going to be tonight's entertainment for the event…"

"What?" They all said, glaring at Hinata.

"If we don't do it, they'll kill us…" Hinata weakly smiled.

Ino looked around and finally said, "I suppose they want us to wear those and be ready soon…" She pointed to the stacks of the clothes.

After they changed, girls on one side, guys on the other; making sure no one peeked on the other, Naruto was the first one to talk.

"I can't believe we have to wear these…"

He turned around and the girls laughed, Naruto was wearing and orange Hawaiian flower skirt and he was holding a half of a coconut that was full of some sort of gel that the guys were supposed to put on. Neji was wearing a neon green wave pattern skirt. Shikamaru was wearing a bright blue and green one with a pattern of a jungle on it. And Sasuke was wearing a blazing red skirt with Hawaiian flowers.

The girls on the other hand wore something different. Hinata was wearing an orange Hawaiian print strapless tank top and a long skirt. Ten-ten was wearing a neon green, with the pattern of waves on it, one shoulder shirt and skirt with a long slit on both sides. Ino wore a strapless tank top that showed off her stomach and long skirt with on slit on it, they were the color of bright blue and green with a pattern of a jungle on it.

The guys gaped at the girls, except for Sasuke who was too busy eyeing the coconut's contents. The guys turned their gazes to the contents as well.

"Guess we should put it on…" Neji said.

The guys all looked at each other and they each took a hand full of the clear thick liquid. The lathered it onto their bare chests and backs, they made sure to help each other out with their backs. When they were done the girls could swear that they looked like trophies just they weren't gold colored, the guys were so shiny that is was scary; heck if the sun was looking down on them it could probably blind you if you looked at them!

But then again, the guys looked very much more muscular than usual. The liquid makes your muscles more noticeable, or so the guys came to conclusion with. The guys could help but play and pose with their muscles and the girls just laughed at them. The girls continued to laugh at them even though they were dressing their hair. Ten-ten stayed with her simple buns. Hinata couldn't really do anything with her hair, so they put her hair up in two small pigtails. Ino let her hair loose, making it shoulder length.

By the time the group was done with their planning of entertainment, the main guard came in again. He raised his eyebrow at the team and tried to hide a smile of amusement. He led them out of the hut and into the center of attention. They all gulped as he led them in front of the bon fire and the great palace. The head guard nodded and left them to entertain. They got in their places, not noticing the crowd what so ever.

Neji tapped his foot, "A one, a two, a one two three, Hit it!"

As if on cue the group began to dance, but not to any song or dance, to Hakuna Matata. The girls were doing the hula and the guys were doing strange unknown danced in the background, together they all singed, or at least the girls and Naruto did.

**_Ino  
Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase._**

**_Ten-ten  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze._**

**_Ino  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days_**

**_Ino & Ten-ten  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!_**

**_Ino  
Hakuna Matata!_**

**_Hinata  
Hakuna Matata?_**

**_  
(they skip the part and continue onto the next)_**

**_  
Ino & Ten-ten  
Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze_**

**_Hinata  
It means no worries for the rest of your days_**

**_ALL  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna --_**

**_Hinata  
It means no worries for the rest of your days_**

**_ALL  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata! _**

**_Hakuna Matata!  
HaKUna Matata!_**

**_Hakuna Matata…_**

**_Ten-ten  
I say "Hakuna"_**

**_Ino  
I say "Matata"_**

The song ended and so did their dance, the crowd liked it, but apparently the guy sitting in the chair in front of the palace loved it. The man must be the head of the village, as he was, well, sitting on a throne chair. Sasuke was especially glaring at the man as they went through the next routine, which was the song ' George of the Jungle' which was sung by the guys, in unison.

**_George, George   
George of the Jungle,  
Strong as he can be.  
(Ahhhhhhhh)   
Watch out for that tree._**

**_George, George,  
George of the Jungle,  
Lives a life that's free.  
(Ahhhhhhhh)  
Watch out for that tree._**

**_When he gets in a scrape,  
he makes his escape  
with the help of his friend,  
an ape named Ape.  
Then away he'll schlep  
on his elephant Shep  
While Fella and Ursula   
Stay in step._**

**_Well...George, George  
George of the Jungle,  
Friend to you and me._**

**_Watch out for that tree._**

Sasuke watched the guy with a cold glare in his eyes, but his attention was diverted when a young woman wearing delicate silk clothing appeared. She wore a thick lavender silk cloth over her head that drooped down to her back, hiding her hair. A teal silk cloth covered the lower part of her face, from the middle of her nose to beyond her chin. And she wore clothes of dark purple, lavender, teal and pink that are similar to those that Jeanie would wear (I Dream of Jeanie-old TV. show). She was led by maids and sat next to the man. She looked down at the ground.

One of the servants came over to the group and said, "Master is please with your entertainment, he wishes for you to join him. The seven followed him to where the girl and the man sat. As they sat down Sasuke noticed that the girl looked miserable.

"Ah, the song and dance was splendid." Said the cold childish voice of the man. "I am Ryoga, leader of the village." He picked up an apple and stuffed it into Naruto's mouth and laughed; "Now you are Pumba."

Neji spoke first as Sasuke was too busy staring at the girl, "Ah yes. I am Neji; this is Naruto, Ten-ten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sasuke." He said pointing to each one.

Sasuke noticed that the girl flinched at each name and looked paler than before.

"Ah, and this is my cousin…" Ryoga stated.

The girl just nodded, not bothering to look up at the people.

Ryoga continued, "I would like you to stay with us for awhile, perhaps till my marriage in two weeks from now."

"Uhm... well we're actually lo-" Ino was cut off by Ryoga.

"Ok, well it's settled then! You will stay until my marriage. Do you mind joining us in our celebration dance?" Ryoga raised his hand toward the bon fire where the villagers were dancing around it like Native Americans.

Ten-ten stood, taking Neji's hand and dragging him to dance around the bon fire. Ino looked at Shikamaru and put her arm around his waist and led him to the bon fire before he could say his motto (troublesome).

"Hinata let's go dance!" Naruto had a huge smile on his face as he practically carried a tomato faced Hinata to dance.

All that was left was Sasuke. He looked at the others and how stupid they looked. He smirked.

"You have no one?" asked Ryoga as Sasuke turned to face him

Sasuke shook his head. "Take my cousin to dance then, she will surely like it." Ryoga said as he got up and strode off to talk with other people.

"Hn." Sasuke got up and took hold of the girl's hand and attempted to pull her to the bon fire, but she slapped his hand away.

"NO!" The girl yelled, but no one noticed it compared to the loud yelling of the dancers.

Sasuke looked at her in surprise, he knew that voice. The girl looked up at him, his black eyed meeting her teal green eyes.

He breathed,"Sakura…"

She looked like she was going to cry, but she held it in.

Just as Sasuke was about to say something, Ryoga came back, "Do you know him Sakura?"

Sakura looked down, "No, I do not."

Sasuke was taken a back. "Good, because if he were one of those people from that place he'd try to take you back there. I cannot allow that." Ryoga smirked, "Sakura, go take a walk with this one, show him the palace if you wish."

Ryoga left them. Sakura stood up and walked toward the palace. Sasuke ran after her. She opened the great door a crack and slid in along with Sasuke. Sakura continued to walk along and down the great dark, clean, empty, halls. Sasuke was amazed to find the palace so big and dignified. Sakura led him down a hall where the right wall didn't exist; instead it revealed a gigantic elegant garden that contained many beautiful flowers and plants. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the garden but his face continued to have the same cool demeanor.

Sakura walked down this hall a bit more and stopped at a door. She looked back at Sasuke and then to the door, and she slid it open. Inside of the room was like a luxury suite. There was an elegant traditional lounge, and it bridged off into four more rooms; excluding the kitchen. In each bedroom looked the same but was set up differently, each one had a bathroom, a window that over viewed different scenes, and depending on the room there was either two twin beds or a king sized bed.

Sakura stopped in the middle of the lounge, "This is where you will be staying…"

He voice was sad and cold, not like the usual Sakura he knew.

"Sakura?" Sasuke began but was hushed by Sakura.

"Shhh… Don't. If he finds out that I actually know you… you don't know what he'll do to you." Sakura was looking down and finally set down the package she'd been carrying the whole time, inside the package was all their clothes. "They were going to throw them out; I got to them before they could.

Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to her; he was busy staring at a switch on the wall. He went over and flicked it. The moment he did the room lit up with a blinding light. Sakura turned around quickly and her mouth dropped.

She didn't notice how handsome and sexy Sasuke look, after all his muscles were looking so strong and bold and she couldn't stop but stare at the sexy man in front of her.

"Nn…" Was the only noise Sakura could make.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked at he raised his eyebrow. He looked at what she was staring at and smirked, "You like it don't you?"

He started to pose with his muscular body, acting like one of those strange body builders. Sakura snapped out of her daze and began to laugh uncontrollably. She was able to stop laughing when Sasuke finished playing around. Sakura actually smiled for the first time she'd come here.

"See, that's the Sakura we know." He smirked.

"You're right. Come let's head back, Ryoga will get worried…" Sakura took his hand and pulled Sasuke back to the party.

As they approached they saw Naruto with his hands and legs tied to a log again, this time he was being turned around like meat on a rotisserie, for that was what they were actually doing. Sasuke saw the others being held back by guards and then he saw a swift motion of pink hair fly passed him.

Sakura's face was full of anger. She started approached the fire that Naruto was above and turned toward Ryoga who was standing in front of another small fire. She lifter her hand and motioned it in a sweeping motion, and in an instant the flames were all out except for the giant bon fire. Sakura walked up to Ryoga and punched him across the face, making him fall to the ground.

"DO HIMKI JIENWO VASILO!" Sakura yelled with her anger.

Ryoga got up and smirked, "Tillo ven dusto…" He said and dismissed the party, walking into the palace; leaving an open mouthed Sakura.

Hinata ran and helped Naruto down and the seven approached the shocked Sakura.

"S-Sakura… he didn't mean it did he?" Hinata stammered.

Sakura was looking down, "Yes he did." She all of a sudden looked up with a big smile, "Come on, let's go to your rooms and have some fun!"

* * *

Hmmm... I think I like the next chapter the most, lol, i think you will too. 

Next Chapter 'The Effects of Twister and Liquor!'


	4. Chap 4 The Effects of Twister and Liquor

Hey It's me again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**The Effects of Twister and Liquor**

* * *

The seven had been in the lounge for a few minutes while Sakura had gone to her room to change into something more, well, suitable. While she was gone however, they stumbled upon some board games and such, but only one game caught there eye. When Sakura finally came back she stopped dead at what she saw.

Right in front of her eyes she saw the seven playing… strip twister. In other words, it's like twister, but each time you fall you loose a piece of clothing, and when someone is totally naked they are out and either the game ends or they have to stay like that until the game is over. Sakura just let her mouth fall.

Sasuke looked around and saw that Sakura was wearing her usual red kunoichi clothes, while they were wearing their usual clothes as well, but the still wanted to keep the clothes they wore for the performance. Sasuke noted the look on Sakura's face when she saw what they were doing.

Ten-ten saw her and approached, "Here you go!" she said as she put the spin board in Sakura's hands and turned to join the game, "I'm in!"

The shock was replaced by an amused smiled as she sat down next to the mats and looked at all the players. They were starting a new round. Neji was First.

"Neji," Sakura spun, "Right hand green."

Neji did as he was told. Next up was Ino.

"Ino, right foot red."

Ino did as she was told, and the game continued until Naruto fell, making him loose his shirt, showing off the shinny chest of his. After he fell they started a new round, starting with Neji again.

"Neji, right hand blue."

Neji placed his right hand on blue. And the game continued until Ino was placed in a position where she was on top of Shikamaru. Ino couldn't hold it any more; she started to laugh making her and Shikamaru fall, loosing their shirts. And that started a new round, each round one or a few people lost clothing.

By the time the game ended, Naruto was completely naked. Sasuke was down to his shorts. Shikamaru was down to his boxers, while Ino still had on her bra and pants. Hinata had only lost her jacket. Neji was wearing only his pants, and Ten-ten was wearing all of her clothes.

The group had been put into many different positions. There was one where Ten-ten had to put her chest in Neji's face, making him gain a nose bleed and him falling over. There was another where Ino had to put her butt in Shikamaru's face; this made him fall down of course. Sasuke only lost his shirt because he slipped and fell on the mat, due to Naruto's slippery skin.

They continued to play the game over and over all night long; Naruto seemed to always be the first one out. When they finally we through with the game, it was dawn and they couldn't stop laughing about all the weird things they did. Unfortunately they couldn't go to sleep, they was no way that people as hyper as them at the moment could go to sleep.

They decided just to talk about old times. They all sat around the main table in the lounge and started to talk.

"Hey remember that time when I tied Sasuke up and took his place for a few minutes." Naruto laughed then it died as he continued, "Then the expired milk got to me…"

Everyone laughed at him, except Sasuke, who just scowled.

"I knew there was something fishy about Sasuke on that day…" Sakura rolled her eyes, "There would be no way that he'd say what you said to me…"

Naruto laughed, "No doubt about that!" He poked Sasuke in the ribs which earned him a punch on the head.

The continued to talk about old times until a maid came into the room to announce that breakfast was ready. Sakura though, had her eyes widened. Technically she wasn't supposed to be wearing her kunoichi clothes. She ran off to go change while the others were led to the dinning room.

The dinning room consisted of a very long table that could probably hold 40 people. Each of the seven took a seat next to each other. After a few minutes of talking Ryoga entered with Sakura. Ryoga strolled over to the head of the table, Sakura taking the seat on his left, which just so happened to be next to Sasuke.

Sakura looked down, she wasn't looking very happy anymore, as Sasuke noted. Before he could say anything Ryoga began to speak.

"Ah, Good morning to you all." Ryoga's voice echoed though out the huge room.

Each of the seven nodded and looked at the maids as they came in carrying many platters of breakfast food. The usual was toast, French toast, eggs, pancakes, bacon, milk, orange juice and some other things. But what caught them by surprise were some strange white liquid, some kabobs, a giant bowel of berries and other fruit, and some odd food that they had never seen before in their life.

Sasuke took some French toast, bacon, orange juice, a banana and a handful of small random berries. Shikamaru took toast, eggs, pancakes, and milk with an apple. Ten-ten and Neji took French toast, orange juice, eggs, and a handful of random fruit. Hinata had pancakes with eggs and bacon, milk as her drink and about ten strawberries. Ino ate some toast with eggs and bacon, milk, and one banana, three strawberries, one mango, and two apricots. Naruto on the other hand, had one of everything. He took a glass of the white liquid and sniffed it, his eyes widened while dilating.

"This… this…" Naruto couldn't say the words, but Shikamaru swiped the drink from him and smelled it.

"…Intoxicating…" Shikamaru said. He turned to Ryoga, "What is this?"

"It's our homemade liquor." Ryoga smiled, "If you sniff it you get high, if you drink it you get drunk."

"I-I think I'll pass…" Shikamaru pushed the drink away from him.

After breakfast Ryoga told the group that they could walk around and use his training room. He also told Sakura to watch them so that they didn't get into any trouble. Sakura stayed quiet and Ryoga left them at the table.

"Sakura…?" Ino asked her friend.

"Mm?" Sakura looked up at Ino and the rest of the group who were staring at her.

"Why are you here?" Ten-ten asked. Hinata frowned at her friends, she knew why, but she wasn't going to say it.

"B-because… I am here to see Ryoga's wedding…" Sakura said. Hinata knew that was a lie, no one else knew though.

"Then why did they kidnap you?" Neji asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know, probably because I said that I'd never go and see his wedding." Sakura quietly stuttered; Sasuke was the only one to notice; after all he was sitting next to her.

After that they all got up and went to into the village. As they walked down the streets the people waved to them, probably only because Sakura was with them. As they were walking along Sakura spotted a young boy who had fallen down and badly wounded himself. Sakura rushed to his side and tore part of her clothes and bandaged up his wound.

The group heard someone talk to someone else in English, which surprised them. "She is so kind. If Prince Ryoga found about this she'd be in trouble again."

"Indeed, poor Princess Sakura. If she hadn't been banished from our clan, we'd have a great leader."

"HEY!" Called a guard and the two scampered away.

The seven looked at one another, the conversation still stuck in their minds, well, all except for Naruto who was too busy thinking about what he'd have for dinner. Sakura stood up and waved good-bye to the boy and they continued on their way through the village.

The group must admit that the place was spectacular, surely it was paradise. They passed by a crowd of people and looked in. They saw a guy with black bowel cut hair in a green spandex… he was running around on fire. Sakura's eye twitched, apparently one of the guards did that… it was law that any non-appointed outsiders were put on fire.

She waved her hand and the fire was gone and the guy collapsed onto the ground. A young girl with long black hair ran up to him and carried him into her home, most likely to take care of him. Why? She probably fell in love with him at first sight. Poor Lee, he probably won't be able to get away from her, or even survive. Sakura told the group that this clan had unusual strength, so Lee might not survive if he tried to escape.

It was noon by the time they returned to the Palace. Sakura led them into the training grounds, which looked very similar to those at Konoha. They all picked their training partners except for Naruto and Sakura who sat on the side. Neji with Sasuke, Hinata with Ino, and Ten-ten with Shikamaru. After about thirty minutes, Naruto was told to go find water.

Naruto walked around the palace and came upon the dinning room, he spotted the white liquid and some water. And a wicked smile appeared on him face. He returned with a pitcher of clear liquid and some glasses. Her poured the drink into each cup and handed them to everyone. Everyone drank it, except for Sakura, she had a feeling that something was odd about it… but she drank it anyway.

Naruto stood proud at what he did, but when he turned around he saw that everyone was way beyond drunk. He looked over at Neji and he was walking toward Ten-ten and he fell on top of her. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Hinata advancing to him, she put her hand on his thigh and traced her fingers up making Naruto blush madly. He was starting to regret his actions of adding the white liquid with water. He noticed that Sakura could somewhat with stand the effects of the liquor, but she was having difficulty with Sasuke hovering over her. Naruto realized that two people were missing, where were Ino and Shikamaru?

He heard two people giggling on the roof. He had a feeling that it wasn't good. He escaped from Hinata and looked on the roof to see a… NAKED Shikamaru acting like a bird. His mouth dropped as he saw Ino watching in drunkenly, she was half dressed and Naruto looked away onto to see Hinata groping him. His mouth dropped. What the hell had he done!

After an hour, the effects began to ware off, luckily everyone was knocked out by then. Naruto was laying on the grass with Hinata knocked out by his side, good thing nobody did anything as bad as Shikamaru, they'd never let him live if they did. They slowly began to wake up. Ten-ten and Neji were the first ones to awake, they both were screaming. Why? Because they were WAY too close for comfort. Next was Sakura who awoke to find a guy with raven chicken hair asleep on her breasts. The was speechless and then Sasuke awoke and saw her very pink and shocked face. He looked down on his comfy pillow and jumped backward and tripped onto the ground, screaming. Hinata woke up and was surprised to see Naruto next to her, but that was all. The next thing they heard was a scream from the roof as Ino kicked a naked Shikamaru off of the roof. He landed with a thud and woke up screaming in pain and of the fact that he was naked.

Later that day they were at dinner, it was too silent for comfort, or Ryoga thought.

"You know, I heard the strangest thing today. One of my maids swore she saw a naked man on the roof acting like a bird."

Shikamaru, who had been drinking some actual water coughed and chocked on it. Everyone's faces went a shade of pink, depending on how badly they had woken up; making Shikamaru's face as red and Hinata's.

* * *

Hehe, poor Shikamaru ...lol 


	5. Chapter 5 Truth or Dare Maddness

Bwahahahaha, lol. I'm just happy that i can finally update and fix spelling mistakes now. I couldn't upload documents for awhile... it made me very sad! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Truth or Dare Maddness

* * *

**

After a very silent and blush-a-thon dinner, the group headed to their lounge. When they entered they realized that they never picked who they'd be sharing rooms with, well, considering that they didn't go to sleep last night. Sakura suggested that we turn off the lights and the first four (Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sasuke) go into a room. Next they would repeat the process with the next three (Ino, Ten-ten, and Naruto).

They agreed that that was logical. So Sakura turned off the lights making the room pitch black. They all went into a room, but unfortunately Shikamaru tripped over a table and hit the floor.

"How troublesome…" He moaned as he got up while everyone laughed at him.

He ran into one of the rooms and Sakura turned on the lights, which blinded them a bit. She signaled to the three remaining and turned off the lights, and she secretly joined in with their fun. Sakura randomly picked a door and saw that Naruto was heading for it and she shoved him away and he tripped into another room. Once they all were in they slammed the doors and each person turned on the lights in unison.

The next moment the maids could've sworn that hell froze over. When the lights came on in each room almost everyone screamed like there was no tomorrow. All doors swung open and each pair came out. Ino and Shikamaru came out of the first room, their expressions were priceless. Neji and Ten-ten came out of the second room with their mouths dropped open. In the third room was Naruto and Hinata, Naruto didn't care, but Hinata's face was a very bright pink. And lastly, in the fourth room were Sakura and Sasuke. Everyone got the person they least expected.

After a long debated argument, everyone was forced to keep who they got stuck with. It didn't really matter for Sasuke and Sakura; Sakura had her own room which meant that Sasuke got a room to himself. In fact, he had a king sized bed to himself. Naruto and Hinata were the only ones with the two twin beds, and boy, was Hinata happy about that, she had no idea what she would've done if she slept in the same bed as Naruto, heck, she might blow up of blushing too much!

They were all in the lounge in an uncomfortable silence. Naruto was shifting in his chair and he finally got up and ran into the closest bathroom like a wild maniac. From the lounge they were hearing strange noises, mostly Naruto grunting and panting. When Naruto finally came back out he found everyone was rolling on the floor laughing like insane people, clutching their stomachs and trying to either whip away tears or trying to hold themselves up. Naruto cocked his head to the side as if a giant question mark appeared on the side of his head.

It took them about ten minutes to finally stop laughing insanely. Strangely enough, Naruto joined in laughing with them, and he still had no idea why they were laughing. After the laughter, the room was yet again silent in an uncomfortable way. After a few seconds Sakura got up and smiled at the group as she headed toward the door.

"I think I will stop by the library, anyone want to come with me?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shrugged and walked over to her, "Hn."

"If I stay it might get troublesome." Shikamaru said as he got up.

Neji was quiet as he walked over to Sakura and the others.

"What about you Ten-ten?" Sakura asked.

Ten-ten raised her eyebrow as she looked at Naruto through the corner of her eye, "I think I'll stay so that this stays PG."

With that the four left to the library, leaving three mischievous people and a silent wonder. As soon as the door closed, Ino looked at Naruto and Ten-ten and a smile crept onto their faces.

"Naruto, truth or dare?" Ino devilishly smiled.

"Hmmm… dare! You can't scare me!" Naruto grinned.

"I dare you… to… go with Ten-ten and make it look like there are…"

Over at the library-

As the entered the room they found that there were over 100 bookshelves, each one towered to the ceiling, covered with books. In order to get to the books at the top of shelves, you'd need the tallest ladder available. They were surprised to see so many books in one place. They all walked in, their minds lost within the books.

Sakura waved to them and disappeared and reappeared with a stack of at least ten books. "I love to come here, I still have yet to read all these book" She smiled.

Shikamaru found a dark area and took a nap there. Neji and Sasuke were looking through the book titles, they found some odd ones where they couldn't read it and had Sakura translate… apparently they were inappropriate books, things like, _'100 ways to do it'_ When Sakura read that title she sweat-dropped and told them it said something else.

Sakura was too busy reading her books to notice that all three guys disappeared. When she finally looked up and noticed, she thought that it was odd. She closed her book and got up to look for them. As she walked around the stacks of books she heard chuckling, what she found even odder that it sound like Naruto's but Naruto wasn't anywhere to be found when she saw the three guys.

She approached them silently and looked over their shoulders. Her eyes almost popped out at what they were looking at on the table. It was porn. The guys turned around and saw a blazing Sakura, they sweat-dropped.

"What is that you're reading?" She hissed.

They looked back at the table in confusion and saw a porno book open on the table. Their eyes almost popped out as well. They hadn't been looking at that, heck they didn't even notice that that was out in front of them. They knew that they couldn't get away with it, so they ran.

Back at the lounge-

"I can't believe they fell for it!" Naruto laughed.

They had secretly placed the porno book in front of the three, as it was Ino's dare to Naruto. Ino smirked as she imagined how Sakura would react when she caught them.

Ino's thoughts were cut off when the door slammed open and three guys were standing there glaring at Naruto. They stepped closer to him and he stepped back as he coward away.

Sasuke picked up the book so all could see it, "Naruto, funny how this mysteriously appears in front of us and causes us to get in trouble… especially since it has your name on it!"

After five minutes of beating up Naruto the guys calmed down and sat down with the others as Sakura came into the room and sat with them.

Naruto looked up, "Let's continue our game. Ino, truth or dare?"

Ino twitched nervously, "Truth."

Naruto smiled evilly, "Did you like the sight you saw when Shikamaru was drunk on the roof?"

Shikamaru, yet again, was drinking something and it sprayed all over everyone as Ino quickly said a "yes". Shikamaru stared at her in disbelief.

Ino quickly turned to Ten-ten, "Truth or dare?"

Ten-ten knew to well that if she said truth, she'd had to say who she liked, so instead she went with, "Dare."

Ino leaned toward Ten-ten and whispered something into her ear. Ten-ten's eyes widened and she put her hand up to cover her mouth as she blushed. She frowned and nodded.

Ten-ten turned toward Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

Shikamaru knew that either way, it would be bad. "Troublesome… dare."

Ten-ten had a huge smile place on her lips, "I dare you to streak down a street singing the Phantom of the Opera!"

Everyone went silent. Shikamaru got up and everyone followed him to a street. "Should've gone with truth…" he mumbled.

Everyone turned away as he took off his clothes and ran down the street, next thing the group knew they heard:

**_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there,  
Inside my mind_**

**_Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
to glance behind   
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind_**

**_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_**

**_It's me they hear_**

**_My/Your spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there   
inside my/your mind_**

**_Is that the phantom of the opera?   
Beware the phantom of the opera_**

**_In all your fantasies you always knew  
That man and mystery_**

**_Were both in you_**

**_And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the opera is here/there_**

**_Inside my mind_**

**_Sing, my Angel of Music!_**

**_He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera..._**

Shikamaru sang both parts and he quickly came back and got back into his clothes as villagers began to come out of their houses to see what the hell was going on. The group sank back to the lounge and laughed as hard as possible while Shikamaru sat there with a pink face, from embarrassment.

When the laughter finally died down Shikamaru turned to Sasuke, "Ok tough guy, truth or dare?"

Sasuke knew that if he said dare, It'd be bad, but if he said truth… then it might worse. "Dare…" he mumbled.

Shikamaru thought about it and then his eyes lit up, "You have to sing 'What you do about me' by M2M."

Everyone gasped, this would surely be interesting.

_**You gotta let her go, and I know that you agree  
'Cause how could this ever start?  
If you're afraid to break her heart?  
You say you love me so  
You have to let her know**_

_**All that she wants is you  
All that she sees is you  
All that you gotta do  
It's to set her free  
That's what-  
That's what-  
What you do about me**_

_**Love's not an easy thing  
Always somebody gets hurt  
I know you were meant for me, even though she saw you first  
But deal with her honestly  
I won't let you cheat with me  
I guess you never knew  
What you put yourself into**_

_**All that she wants is you  
All that she sees is you  
All that you gotta do  
It's to set her free  
That's what-  
That's what-  
What you do about me**_

_**We could beautiful  
We could be so special  
We could be wonderful**_

_**All that she wants is you  
All that she sees is you  
All that you gotta do  
It's to set her free  
That's what-  
That's what-  
What you do about me  
**_

_**All that she wants is you  
All that she sees is you  
All that you gotta do  
It's to set her free  
That's what-  
That's what-  
What you do about me**_

Everyone's mouths dropped open. They were surprised on how his voice was so good, but they were more surprised that he actually KNEW the lyrics! Sasuke sat down and turned away from the gaping people.

"Hey, Neji, truth or dare?" Sasuke asked.

"…" Neji's eye twitched. Truth would be bad, but dare could be worse… was he willing to take the chance? "Dare…?"

Sasuke smirked and he leaned over to Sakura and whispered something into her ear. Sakura stood up and walked out of the room and returned with dark clothes neatly folded so they couldn't tell what they were.

Sasuke leaned over to Neji and whispered something into his ear and pulled away, "He's going to go put these on and…"

Neji's eye twitches as he got up and took the clothes from Sakura and hurried away to the bathroom to change. Sakura walked to the tallest dresser and opened the two biggest cupboards, revealing a TV. and stereo/C.D player. She turned on the C.D. Player, picked out a C.D. and put it in, turning to the right track and pausing it.

"I'm… ready…" Neji said pausing.

Sakura pressed play and quickly sat down to watch the show.

Neji appeared from the bathroom and everyone gaped, Sasuke looked back at Sakura, "YOU have clothes like THAT!" Sakura chuckled, Neji wore a sexy black leather Cat woman suit made of two pieces (a tight halter top shirt and tight ripped black leather pants, and he carried a black leather whip.

**_I'm too sexy for my love_** (Neji walked up in front of the others.)  
**_Too sexy for my love_** (He rubbed his chest hungrily.)  
**_Love's going to leave me_** (Neji clenches his fists.)

**_I'm too sexy for my shirt_** (He tugs at the tight black leather shirt.)  
**_Too sexy for my shirt_** (He grips the collar of the shirt while swaying his hips.)  
**_So sexy it hurts_** (Neji rips of the shirt.)

**_And I'm too sexy for Milan_** (Neji sways and puts his hand against the side of his head, like a pose. And his hand drops.)  
_**Too sexy for Milan**,_ (He sways again and raises his other hand to the other side of his head, and his hand drops.) **_New York and Japan_** (Neji's hips sway as his hands are placed on them.)

**_And I'm too sexy for your body_** (Rubs his body greedily.)  
**_Too sexy for you body  
The way I'm disco dancing_** (Neji does the disco, pointing his finger into the air then down to his hips and repeats.)

**_I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk_** (Neji walks toward the others like he's on a catwalk.)  
**_On the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk_** (He turns and walks back to his original position.)

**_I'm too sexy for my car_** (He motions like he's washing a car.)  
**_Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far_** (He raises his hand above his eyes as if he were looking far.)

**_And I'm too sexy for my hat_** (His hands fly to the top of his head where black cat ears are.)  
**_Too sexy for my hat_ **(He pulls off the ears.)  
_**Whatcha think about that**?_ (Neji steps closer and cracks the whip against the floor.)

**_And I'm a model, you know what I mean_** (Sakura, Ten-ten, and Ino ran up to him and joined him.)  
**_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_** (They walked down the catwalk with sexy and provocative poses and strides.)  
**_Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah_** (Naruto runs up and joins them for the fun of it.)  
**_And I shake my little tush on the catwalk_** (They all shake their behinds while walking down the catwalk.)  
(repeat)

**_I'm too sexy for my cat_** (All the girls and acting like cats.)  
**_Too sexy for my cat_  
_Poor pussy, poor pussy cat_**(He takes his tail and swings it.)

**_And I'm too sexy for my love_** (Neji gropes his chest.)  
**_Too sexy for my love_** (He's rubbing his hands hungrily against his body.)  
**_Love's going to leave me_**

**_And I'm too sexy for this song._** (They all pose like Charlie's Angels)

All those who didn't join in gaped. After that moment everyone except for Neji fell to ground laughing crazily. (I'm sure you'd be too if you saw that!) Neji quickly ran back to the bathroom and changed. Only after the group stopped laughing did he finally come out. They all sat back around the table, wiping away the tears in their eyes.

"Truth or dare Hinata…" Neji mumbled, his face was ridiculously red in embracement

Hinata's face turned red, "T…t…truth…"

Neji raised his brow and thought carefully. "Describe the guy you like."

Hinata's face turned pale then back to tomato red… "W-well, h-he's… n-nice and k-kind t-to p-people… H-h-he's very e-e-energetic and he's a-always t-trying h-his h-h-hardest. He's b-brave and h-he r-really is f-funny."

Hinata's face turned redder than a tomato, while everyone except for than certain blonde person and the other guys stared at her and smirked.

"OKAY! I think that's enough for tonight." Sakura said, trying to save her friend from even more embarrassment.

"Is he older than us?" Neji said darkly, apparently his older brother instincts popped in.

Sakura raised her eye brow, "Not really, he's actually younger than some of us."

"Sakura you know who it is?" Ten-ten gasped.

"Who wouldn't?" Sakura chuckled, "Now let's go to sleep."

They all went into their rooms, blushing all the way on what they did that night, all except for Sakura and Sasuke. They all curled into bed and turned off the lights, letting sleep take over them. Sakura was lying on the comfy couch while Sasuke sat on the ground against the couch on the other end, his back facing Sakura.

Sakura felt nervous sitting in the dark lightless room in silence with Sasuke. "S-so… Don't feel like going to sleep yet?"

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

Sakura sighed to his not-even-one-word reply. There would never be a time when Sasuke said more than four or five words; maybe he thinks more than four words. But he'd never say an actual sentence of question to me, never.

"Sakura?"

I blinked, that wasn't a full question, "Mm?"

"Never mind."

That also wasn't a full sentence. "Ok."

After a few minutes, "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

Sasuke paused, "Never mind."

Sakura's eye twitched, "Ok."

A few more minutes of silence passed when, "Sakura?"

"YES, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was starting to get irritated.

He paused again, "Never mind."

Sakura popped, "Damnit man! If you want to say something then just fucking say it already!"

He looked at her amazed that she yelled at him, but he knew she was right. "What is the real reason that you're here?"

Sakura was taken aback, for one thing he actually said a full question, and secondly, she wasn't expecting that. She thought about her answer and concluded that she couldn't tell him yet; she just didn't have the courage to tell him, so again she lied.

"I am here to see my cousin get married of course." Sakura faked a smile; apparently Sasuke bought it for the time being.

* * *

Tehehehehe, poor Shikamaru and Neji...lol I'm too sexy for my shirt... too sexy for my shirt... lol please review!  



End file.
